Titanic
The RMS Titanic was a ship that sank a long ass time ago..like 1912. It only sank because it was British and not American. It took 73 years to find it underwater; but it was found by an AMERICAN. Suck on that one USSR. It had approximately 2,200 people on board and only 706 survived. All of them are dead now so NO you can't interview any of them. The last one to kick the bucket was the youngest on board anyway at about 9 months old. Memo: Osama Bin Iceberg Determined to Strike Titanic For years liberals have accused William Howard Taft of knowing that an iceberg attack was inevitable and that the Titanic received advance warnings of such an attack but that they were ignored because it would have upset the rich passengers of their impending doom. They also accused Taft on being soft on Icebergs (this was the beginning of The War on Terra). This is a lie, we all know that the Obama administration used a time machine and then they caused the iceberg to attack the TitanicWe have no evidence of this but our guts tell us this is the truth. So it is all Obama's fault, case closed. Shortage of Life Boats :"Ladies and gentlemen! This is your Captain speaking and I am sorry to announce that Titanic: The Unsinkable Ship is actually sinking! Who knew? Anyway, legal is telling us that we cant be sued for "deceptive advertising", because we never made such a claim. No, really! Look it up! But back to the announcement, because of the sinking we are having a clearance sale on life boats. Anyone who is wealthy, white (and I mean protestant white, not Irish Catholic white), and male (no need for crossdressing boys, but whatever floats your boat. I kid) you better reserve your own life boat before it is too late!! So poor people, you are really screw up royally today!" -- Captain Edward Smith, before he was mysteriously killed. After the death of so many poor and rich people, the Welfare Queen community started to sue the White Star Line for homicidal negligenceback in 1912 killing poor people was an acceptable sport.. They accused the company of failing to maintain acceptable numbers of life boats for every passenger to guarantee their safety. Sorry poor people, but this is America Britain and life boats are not a right but a privilege. If they didnt want to die drowning on the icy cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean, maybe next time they should work harder and save enough money to save your rich poor asses just like many white rich folks didMany White Star Line employees made a killing that year on the sale of life boats, literally.. If the White Star Line were forced to provide a life boat for every poor passenger then it would cut on their profit margins, forcing them to be out of business. How are you going to cross the Atlantic ocean next time? Are you going to swim all the way to New York? The alternative would had been to increase ticket prices for poor passengers to cover the rising cost to justify the purchase of new life boats. It would had been a matter of time before the liberals started accusing White Star Line of discriminating and punishing the poor working class with higher ticket prices, because that is what they do. Luckily justice prevailed as it was proven that poor people have no rights and it is their fault for not being born rich with a skin that insulates them from cold temperaturesThe rich are not born with a thick skin to insulate them from cold temperatures, but they make it up with the purchase of a conscience-free lifestyle. Also, they should learn how to swim. I mean you are in a boat crossing the Atlantic Ocean during Iceberg season with insufficient life boats, you knew the risks. Investigation There was enough evidence to prove that the sinking of the Titanic was a work of Al-bearda. Taft invaded Canada the next day for their Maple Syrup. The April 14 Twelfth for Truth (4-14-12 or Titanic Truthers) Many 4-14-12 Truthers suspect that the sinking of the Titanic was not the work of William Taft but that of Theodore Roosevelt to help Woodrow Wilson to win the Presidency in 1913. The Hollywood/Canadian Connection Celine Dion made a billion dollars with the sale of the Titanic CD Soundtrack, coincidence? Even more suspicious, Canadians celebrate the sinking of the Titanic as Celine Dion's Day. They even have a museum! Even more suspiciousner, James Cameron, a Canadian film maker, became super famous after the success of his film. If anything, the sinking of the Titanic made a lot of people super rich and famous. I am looking at you Hollywood. Titanic: The Movie Titanic (the movie) - is a movie about a ship full of sodomites which teaches a valid fable regarding the mixing of classes. A very successful hot chick fucks (later determined as an attempted rape) a lowly inherently unsuccessful bastard. Both of them, along with the ship and its passengers, are punished by God for their unforgivable sin. That sex scene was still hawt, it is a worthy fap material. -- Mutopis I cant wait for the porno version of this film. Footnotes Also See *Lara Croft External Tubes